


Unfamiliar Territory

by lasairfhiona



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brennan heads into unfamiliar territory</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfamiliar Territory

Brennan handed the gift bag to the guard for inspection, good thing she wasn't the type to artistically wrap a present. Christmas wasn't a holiday she did until a couple years ago when Angela and Booth convinced her otherwise. She still wasn't good at it and with Angela's help she picked out the book and journal for her father.  She agonized about whether he'd like it or not. She didn't like the uncertainty.  She dealt in black and white, there were no shades of grey for her.  Or at least there hadn't been until her father came back into her life, since then she's seen a lot of shades of grey.

As the guard handed her bag back with a smile and a "Merry Christmas" she felt the now familiar clenching in the pit of her stomach that told her she was walking into unfamiliar territory


End file.
